


"Proud of you..."

by Evilsnotbag



Series: Heavenly Ambrosia: Extra [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Bodily Fluids, Both have both sets of genitals, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Gentle Sex, Masturbation, Other, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Very Big Penis, copious bodily fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag
Summary: A scene between Heart-Ears and Ambrosia, where they play with Very Big Things.





	"Proud of you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers. I have been taking a break from writing, as you may have noticed. Too many things are going on IRL, most of my spare time at the moment is taken up by making a corrupted Jasper costume for a con I’m going to at the end of July. Steven’s VA Zach will be there! XD  
> Recently I read a fic written by a friend, and her skill and enthusiasm inspired me to finally write this little scene (which has been rolling around in my mind for ages)! I hope you enjoy it :)  
> Previous Heart-Ears and Ambrosia interactions, in chronological order (as it pertains to the following scene)  
> (sorry Ao3 keeps me from getting these links to open in new tabs :/)  
> Heavenly Ambrosia, chapter 9: [Holly’s Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616745/chapters/21726494)  
> Heavenly Ambrosia, chapter 16: [Heart-Ears’ not so little problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616745/chapters/22188602)  
> Heavenly Ambrosia, chapter 18: [Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616745/chapters/22408388)  
> Heavenly Ambrosia: Extra: [Don’t hold back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716923)  
> A great big thank you to the one who beta read this story!

* * *

## "Proud of you..."

The door to the guard quarters opened and in strode Heart-Ears.

"Hey, Songbird," she said with a soft grin on her face. "Did you have a nice nap?"

I nodded and smiled at her. It had become a little habit, me napping in Heart-Ears' bed every third afternoon. Her shift ended early then, and the two of us had a few hours to be completely alone.

I sat up to greet her with a kiss. Her long hair fell forward when she bent down, and I was suddenly enveloped in her scent. I drew in a long breath, smiling at the familiar musky sweetness that filled my nostrils.

"Smell good..." I said softly.

"Hah, really? I kind of stink."

" _Good_ stink..."

She sat down next to me with a little laugh.

"Well, thanks. But I like your smell better. A lot better. Kind of why I want you to sleep here," she trailed off, her cheeks going red. "So I can go to bed with it all around me."

"Heart-Ears..." I whined, feeling incredibly touched. "So sweet..."

She smiled embarrassedly, her shoulders hunching over a bit. I climbed into her large lap and looked up at her flushed face.

"My kind Heart-Ears..." I whispered, then hugged as much of her as I could reach, wiggling my head in between her full breasts with a contented sigh. She let out a surprised little sound, and I felt her genitals twitch and bounce up against mine. I burst into giggles, hugging her tighter still.

"Oof, Songbird," she sniggered.

I rubbed my cheeks against her breasts a little, then leaned back a bit and moved my right hand down to my crotch, and lifted away my loin cloth. My cock was already semi-erect and swelling further before my eyes.

"Happy to see you..." I giggled. Heart-Ears looked down at me and smiled.

"Mine's happy to see you, too." Her voice was soft. I felt the bulge under me start to swell. "You know what would be really, _really_ fun to see?"

"What?"

She bit her lip, then said; "If you'd just like sit there and... jerk yourself off. And then cum over my tummy?"

A pleasant tingle went through my lower half and I nodded eagerly.

"But you...?" I asked, putting both my hands on her belly.

"I get to watch." She grinned at me in that crooked way of hers that always made me feel safe, loved and protected somehow. "Could you take off your shirt, though?"

I nodded and pulled it over my head and smiled at the way her gaze momentarily focused on my breasts, then unfastened my loin cloth. My cock was fully erect now - it bounced on Heart-Ears' chiselled abs when I wiggled around, and she sniggered again, then sighed softly.

"You are so _cute_."

I began to rub between my legs. I was really wet already and gently circled my clit with the blade of one finger. I let out a little gasp as a contracting surge went through my vagina and my thighs and stomach muscles tensed in response. Heart-Ears' uniform became damp from where I rubbed against her, and the swelling bulge under me grew bigger and harder. I moved my hand up to stroke my cock, mixing my slick with the precum beading at my head.

"Does that feel good?" Heart-Ears asked huskily.

"Mhmm..." I hummed, looking up at her face. Her eyes were travelling over my body slowly, moving from my face, down over my breasts to my gently moving hand, then back up again. The desire in her gaze stirred me up inside, a wonderful fiery feeling kindling in the pit of my stomach. My cock tensed up and then pulsated briefly, then settled. I continued to stroke myself slowly. Pre-cum dripped onto Heart-Ears' belly; wet little patches appeared on her uniform as the fabric absorbed it. She spread her legs a tad, and I felt her cock veer off to the left, growing down her pant-leg. It gently pushed at my left buttock, spreading me open ever so slightly. A tingle raced up my spine at the knowledge that _watching me touch myself_ had caused that to happen. My cheeks burned with joy and suddenly my hand could slide more smoothly up and down my cock.

Soon I was panting, my butt clenching and unclenching as I approached my climax, one slow stroke at a time. Heart-Ears breathed deeply, her eyes now fixated on my bobbing cock.

"C-close..." I moaned. The top of Heart-Ears' uniform vanished with a twinkle. Her enormous boobs bounced slightly, right in front of my face. My left hand slid in under my cock and began to rub my clit almost of its own accord. Oh, it was so swollen, so tight, so _sensitive_! Within a minute I reached my orgasm and I panted and moaned as my seed spurted from my slick head, draping Heart-Ears' belly with thick white strands. She looked down, her lips swollen with desire.

"Oh my stars..." she panted, a big smile spreading across her face. "That... Yes, that's... oh, Songbird, you're so wonderful." She leant down and kissed me softly. Her lips were so warm, and a little bit dry from her panting. I licked them gently and felt her tremble against me, underneath me her cock tensed up a moment. Enormous hands slid over my back before thick warm fingers moved in between my legs. "Can I put my finger inside you?" I nodded and smiled, arched my back slightly to give her better access, then gasped when she slid carefully inside me. "Stars..." she moaned. "You're so _soft_..."

She had said that to me before, and I loved to hear it. I loved how gentle she was with me. So kind...

"Deeper..." I whispered hoarsely, pushing back against her palm, my insides trembling with need. She pressed in gladly. I bit my lip and hummed appreciatively, nodding up at her flushed face. I kissed her chest, then began to rock my hips. This caused my cock to rub against her hard stomach - she let out a surprised gasp. I stopped moving. "You... OK?" I asked.

"I'm great, just tickled a little. I really like it when you move like that, please don't stop." She nodded for me to go on and I did so, feeling relieved. It felt amazing to have her thick finger slide in and out of me so gently, my hips and her hand moving together. With every down stroke she nudged my deep spot, mixing that lovely deep pleasure with the surging pull of her finger. Not for the first time, I wondered what it'd be like to have her enormous cock inside me. The thought made me push harder against her.

"More... fingers?" I asked. Her eyebrows shot up.

"Are you sure?" She asked a little uncertainly. I just nodded in response, then arched my back and smiled at her. She grinned, then pulled her finger out a moment. After a second I felt two fingertips at my entrance. "Ready?" I nodded again. She pushed very carefully inside and both of us gasped; me at the massive increase in circumference, and she probably at the way my vagina closed around and hugged her digits. My hips stuttered a moment, then I began to push against her again, a low moan escaping me. Everything felt so much more intense now! The expression on her face motivated me further; she was looking at me with such tender eyes, her lips slightly parted. She leant down to kiss me, pushing deeper into me at the same time.

"Mmmf!" I hummed into her lips, grinding down against her hand. Her fingertips hit my deep spot perfectly, making me writhe and whimper. My pleasure skyrocketed and soon another wave of cum shot all over her abs. She kissed me through the orgasm, steadying me gently with her free hand.

"Oh my stars," she panted when we parted. "You really like it all the way in, don't you?"

"Mhmm..." I nodded and smiled up at her dazedly. "Feels really... _really_ good..."

She looked down at her tummy and chuckled.

"Yeah I can _see_ that."

"Now... your turn..." I put my hand against her chest and pushed gently.

"You want me to lie down?"

"And... no pants."

"Yeah, OK!" she beamed, then lay back with me on top of her. I giggled, then looked over my shoulder as her pants vanished. I lifted one leg and grabbed her massive erection and moved it to lay on her tummy, then straddled her again. I moved up so I could rub my pussy over her glans. Her cock was so long that this made me sit just below her ribcage. "Wh-what are you doing?" She asked, looking unsure.

"Want to... rub..." I said softly, then rolled my hips. I slid along to the tip of her cock easily. Not only was she the most well endowed gem I had ever seen; she was also the one who produced the most precum. She was _glistening_. The smell of it made my nostrils burn.

"Maybe we shouldn't..." she said quietly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Heart-Ears..." I grabbed her gently by the cheeks. "Want to make you feel good..."

"It does feel really good, I mean _really_ good! But what if..." she trailed off.

"'What if'..?"

"What if I go inside you? Like... accidentally?" Her eyebrows drew together.

I stopped moving and smiled. "Kind of... want you... to go inside..."

"You _do_?" She blinked at me in surprise. I nodded.

"You want... to go inside?"

"Oh my stars, yes! But I'm too big for you..." Her gaze slid away from mine, a deep flush creeping into her cheeks. "I'm always too big..."

"Want to try." I said and nodded again. She met my gaze uncertainly. I smiled and stroked her cheek gently again. "If you don't want... then we won't."

"I... I _do_ want to... I just couldn't take it if I hurt you, Songbird... I've... I've hurt others before. I hate that. But they were _gems_ , so they were fine afterwards, but... You might not be." She stroked my arms carefully. Her touch made me shiver and smile.

"So kind..." I lay down on top of her and kissed her lush lips softly. Our kiss slowly deepened and she began to stroke my back. I in turn began to rub myself against her again. I could feel her pulse and the flow of precum increase. After a moment, she broke our kiss.

"We could maybe try a _little_ bit?" She suggested shyly. Her cheeks glowed red. I nodded and smiled, my heart suddenly pounding. "But you have to promise to talk to me, OK?"

"Yes." I nodded again, then reached in between my legs. She gasped as I grasped her slick head and raised it up a little. I shuffled back a tad, then guided her to my opening. The angle was a little awkward, but soon I had her lined up. She was positively throbbing against me already.

"Ohhh starssss..." she hissed as I carefully pushed back against her. Her head was large, blunt and so, so warm. I rocked a little back and forth, my slick labia yielding to her shape. When I pushed back a little more intensely, she gasped and grabbed my waist. "Careful!"

"Stop?" I asked.

"I-it's OK, are y-you OK?"

"Yes." I smiled at her.

"OK, good, OK." She grinned embarrassedly. "G-go on..."

I renewed my grip on her cock, then pushed into it again. Her large head spread me open gently. She was so very thick, but nothing hurt, nothing at all. It was very exciting to feel her enter me, even if, at the moment, she was barely an inch inside me.

"Oh my stars, _oh_ my _stars_ ," she panted, squeezing my hips. I took a breath, then began to rock back and forth again. With every stroke, she slid further in, millimetre by millimetre. It was an amazing sensation... I had never had anything so big inside me before. My pussy _stretched_ to accommodate her girth. I panted against her chest, enjoying the extremely full feeling very much. "Most of my tip is in," she said, her voice trembling slightly. _Most_ of the tip? It felt like _a lot_ more than that.

"You... OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm su-uper, how are you?"

"Good." I smiled, wiggling my hips a little. If I angled myself a little differently then maybe - with another small push I felt the ridges of her head slip past my pubic bone, then the slightly less thick shaft slid in a little bit; her throbbing head was pushing up against my g-spot. "Oh!"

"Nngh - what? What?!"

"Good place... very good place..." I moaned and swivelled my hips.

"Holy fuck." Heart-Ears panted. I could feel her throb powerfully inside me, then leaned down to kiss her, rolling my hips gently. Her slick head slowly slid back and forth inside me. It filled me up so much, my legs started to shake.

"Heart-Ears..." I moaned gustily.

"You O-OK?"

"Feels... so-o _good_..."

"Feels really good for me too, Songbird!" Heart-Ears beamed up at me, her cheeks glowing so adorably. She carefully placed her hands on my butt and began to squeeze it as my hips moved. "Oh my stars, I can't believe this is happening..." she panted. "You're so tight and so soft and so beh-beautiful, Songbird I'd better pull out!" Her face twisted into a beautiful grimace.

" _Want_ ," I panted, feeling her cock throb madly. I wanted her to cum inside me, wanted to feel her spurt -

"Fuck!"

"Ah!" I jerked forward as what felt like something quite solid hit near my cervix, almost like a punch. It didn't exactly _hurt_ , the force of it was more unexpected than painful. I blinked in astonishment as pulses of liquid warmth filled me to the brim extremely quickly. Heart-Ears panted and moaned, her cock throbbing as she emptied herself inside me, her hips trembling. The internal tension began to grow to an almost painful level, then I felt her cum spurt out around her thick shaft and run down my legs. I didn't want to interrupt her orgasm, so I stayed where I was, marveling at the throbbing sensation layered on top of the fullness and the stretching. I gazed down at her face, so enraptured. It was such a beautiful sight, I couldn't look away... Her hips twitched, pushing a little deeper inside me. I gasped, then arched my back and - " _Ohhh_!" All of a sudden everything inside me _shifted_ and the pressure landed just where I needed it. I shook as a wave of pleasure crested and moaned loudly, my insides surging and contracting wonderfully around her pulsating member. Heart-Ears grunted and gasped underneath me, her eyes flying open.

"S-so-ongbi-irdh!" she panted, then I felt her cock _arch_ and -

"Ahhh!" I let out a joyful shout of pleasure as another almost-punch hit my deep spot with alarming precision. More cum all but exploded out of me, soaking the sheets under both of us. I ejaculated between us; a large amount by my standards, but nothing compared to hers. A particularly powerful throb of Heart-Ears' cock made her slip free and suddenly _everything_ rushed out of me, then her thick shaft bounced against my butt. Hot liquid landed on my back.

"A-are you OK?" she asked after a minute. I nodded and kissed her eagerly.

"You?"

"I'm wuh-wonderful..." she chuckled happily. "Messy, but wonderful... Oh, _Songbird_..." She stroked my cheek lovingly. "That was... that was..."

"Wonderful?"

"Haha, yeah... Oh my stars... I can't believe my cock was _inside_ you."

"Evidence." I smiled and sat up, then pointed to the thick faintly orange liquid covering most of my mound, cock and legs. Heart-Ears burst out laughing, and I almost fell off her. She grabbed me with her strong hands and hugged me gently.

"I love you!"

"Love you too!" I giggled into her chest.

When we had calmed down a little, she asked; "How's your pussy? Feeling sore or anything?"

"Hmm..." I said and thought a moment. "Maybe... a little? But no _pain_ pain."

"You've got such a strong pussy. Strong, beautiful and delicious." She stroked my cheek gently, smiling up at me with a very happy and relieved expression on her face. "Can I kiss it?"

I nodded, then moved up on rather shaky legs to straddle her face. She smiled up at me, then began to gently lick my thighs and mound clean of her very tasty semen. Her large, warm tongue slipped in between my lips and lapped very carefully around my opening before sliding over my still erect clit. My entire body shuddered.

"Ahnn..." I moaned, grabbing a handful of her hair. _Something_ was uncomfortable though, but it wasn't anywhere near my crotch. It was my _knees_. "Heart-Ears..."

She looked up at me. "Doesh it hurt?" Her eyebrows creased with shame.

"My _knees_..." I said with a reassuring smile, gently stroking her hair.

"Oh! Of course, here." She grabbed me by the hips, lifted me up, rolled us over, flipped her hair over her shoulder, then placed me gently on the bed on my back. My head spun a little. She kissed my thighs and knees, looking at me worriedly. "Is that better?" she asked softly.

"Mhmm..." I nodded, my chest filling with warmth at her kindness. I let my legs fall to the bed and she smiled, then moved closer to my crotch again. I moved a hand down to spread myself open for her and she began to lick me anew. I let out a sigh of pleasure, then moved my hand up to lazily slide my palm along the back of my shaft.

"My pretty Songbird..." Heart-Ears hummed into me, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"M-y k-kind... Heart-Ears..." I moaned. Her warm tongue caressed me so softly, her lips vibrating against my slick skin as she mumbled tender compliments into me. I saw her slide a hand between her legs through the haze of pleasure wreathing my vision, and her sweet words turned into sweeter moans and grunts of desire. Her licks became perhaps a little more forceful as she stroked herself, but I was happy to receive them, my hips rocking slightly to meet her rhythm. Soon she was panting and _slurping_ , her brows twitching; I reached out to stroke her sweating forehead gently. Her eyes opened and she met my gaze, slowing down a tad. The renewed softness of her touch brought me quickly over the edge, and I knew she was still looking at me when my vision went white and my back arched powerfully. My cum spurted over my already sticky belly and all the way up to my chin, then I both felt and heard her orgasm, but could not see. A low, rumbling, _wonderful_ sound escaped her as she trembled against my pussy and thighs, and hot liquid splattered my feet and lower legs. When I regained my vision I looked down at her panting, widely grinning face. Wordlessly I reached out for her and she got up on all fours and moved to lay beside me, her massive cock slackening, but still leaking cum over me and the bed. I lifted her member to lie next to mine on my heaving belly, then stroked her chin and pulled her into a long, gentle kiss.

"I love you..." I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, Songbird..." Heart-Ears panted exhaustedly. "So, so much..."

After cuddling for a while we went to have a shower. My legs were unsteady, and I gladly accepted Heart-Ears' offer to carry me. We took a long shower together, and she told me about her day while she washed my hair, and I told her about my nap dreams while I washed hers. Somehow, I felt closer to her than before. Then I realized that she hadn't hidden herself from me _once_ , or apologized for how much _or_ how long she came, I hadn't had to tell her not to hold back even. My chest filled with fuzzy, tingly warmth, and I hadn't had a cube for hours!

I felt so, _so_ proud of my Heart-Ears.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
